Own Eurovision Song Contest 7
"Europe's skies" |windance = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 44 |debut = file:Poland.png Poland |return = |withdraw = |disqualified= file:Poland.png Poland |null = None |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 07 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Participating participants |col2 =#E34234 |tag2 = Withdrawing participants |col3 =#CC6699 |tag3= Debuting participants }} Own Eurovision Song Contest 7, often referred to as OESC #07, was the 7th edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest. The contest took place in Soroca, Moldova, after Sunstroke Project and Olia Tira won the previous contest hosted in La Valletta, Malta with their song "Superman". Forty-four countries have confirmed participation in the 7th edition. The Own Eurovision Song Contest 7 will see Faroe Island and Poland debuting. Estonia, Lithuania, Norway and Slovenia returned in the competition and Azerbaijan, Finland, Luxembourg, Portugal and San Marino deciding to withdraw. The number of countries competing in the contest was a record at that moment, being the first time when 44 countries confirmed their participation in the contest. Own Eurovision Song Contest 7 saw twenty-five countries in the Grand Final, this is for the second time in the history of the contest, last time being in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 4 hosted in Košice, Slovakia. The winner was Norway with the song "Europe's skies" sung by Alexandrer Rybak, which scored 121 points, beating Switzerland with a margin of only 3 points. The host country, Moldova finished in third place and Serbia in fourth, while France finished in fifth place. Out of the countries with the 'Big 5' status, only Moldova managed to finish in the top ten, coming third. Andorra finished in 13th place receiving 92 points, England and Romania both received 89 points, ranking England on 14th place and Romania on 16th place. Kosovo finished in the bottom two countries receiving 20 points overall. Venue TBD Participants Forty-four countries have confirmed participation in the 7th edition. The Own Eurovision Song Contest 7 will see Faroe Island and Poland debuting. Estonia, Lithuania, Norway and Slovenia returned in the competition and Azerbaijan, Finland, Luxembourg, Portugal and San Marino deciding to withdraw. Location }} Soroca is a Moldovan city situated on the Nistru (Dniester) river about 160 km north of Chişinău. It is the administrative center of Soroca District. The city has its origin in the medieval Genoese trade post of Olchionia, or Alchona. It is known for its well-preserved stronghold, established by the Moldavian Prince Stephen the Great (Ştefan cel Mare in Romanian) in 1499. Its name is derived from the Slavic word for magpie. The original wooden fort, which defended a ford over the Dniester/Nistru, was an important link in the chain of fortifications which comprised four forts (e.g. Akkerman and Khotin) on the Dniester, two forts on the Danube and three forts on the north border of medieval Moldova. Between 1543 and 1546 under the rule of Petru Rareş, the fortress was rebuilt in stone as a perfect circle with five bastions situated at equal distances. During the Great Turkish War, John Sobieski's forces successfully defended the fortress against the Ottomans. It was of vital military importance during the Pruth Campaign of Peter the Great in 1711. The stronghold was sacked by the Russians in the Russo-Turkish War (1735–1739). The Soroca fortress is an important attraction in Soroca, having preserved cultures and kept the old Soroca in the present day. The locality was greatly extended in the 19th century, during a period of relative prosperity. Soroca became a regional center featuring large squares, modernized streets, hospitals, grammar schools and conventionalized churches. In the Soviet period the town became an important industrial center for northern Moldova Results 'Semifinals' 'Semi-final 1' *The ten countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the voting of the countries, qualified for the final. * , and (host country) voted in this semifinal. * was the disqualified. Notes : 1. The country was disqualified for not voting. 'Semi-final 2' *The ten countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the voting of the countries, qualified for the final. * , (host country) and voted in this semifinal. * , and file:Poland.png Poland were disqualified. Notes : 2. The countries were disqualified for not voting. : 3. If Poland haven't been disqualified, it had won the semi-final 2. 1st place, Poland and 3rd place, Italy disqualification meant that 11th place, Faroe Island and 12th place, Israel passed to the Grand Final. 'Final' The finalists are: *the big five: , , , (host country) and . *the top ten countries from the first semifinal *the top ten countries from the second semifinal Scoreboard Semi-final 01 Semi-final 02 'Grand Final' '12 points' Returning artists Category:OESC editions